The Fortunate and Unfortunate Times of Penelo
by SleepSprinkles
Summary: It only happens if it doesn't matter, and comes with no effort. PeneloxLarsa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy XII or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This is quite old, so if it sounds kinda rough, please forgive me. Any how, I tried to make the characters 'in-character' as much as possible. And I know the first chapter rushes a bit, but I promise it will improve. Anyhow, please enjoy. And R&R would be fantastic :) Thank You.

* * *

><p>Penelo rushed down the streets. The rain was pouring, and people who were walking and covering themselves from the wet rain had to shout to hear each other. Penelo was holding a woven poncho over her head as her feet caused the puddles of water to splash like bombs exploding. She came to where her and Vaan were staying. It was a ramshackle apartment that they had purchased about a year ago. Before entering inside she slipped her hands in a small slot beside the door. Nothing.<p>

"You haven't recieved one from him in over a year, what makes you think he would give you one now?" A voice boomed from behind her, in almost a snickering manner.

Penelo whirled around on her heel to find Vaan standing there.

"You're back early," Penelo replied, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I have plans, so I rushed home. You're soaking wet, you should probably get inside and put on some dry clothes..." Vaan suggested as he grabbed the door handle and held the door open for her.

"Thanks" Penelo muttered as she headed inside. Vaan walked in behind, closing the door behind him. Penelo rushed to her tiny room, and closed her door. She undid her braids in her hair and removed her clothes, finding simple articiles of clothing to wear. She slipped on a white dress with thin straps that ended above her knees and sat down in front of her vanity and began to comb her hair. She had to yank the comb occasionally due to knots. She glanced at herself a few times frowning.

A knock sounded at her door.

"What?" Penelo asked.

"May I come in?" Vaan's voice asked.

"Sure..." Penelo replied.

The door made a click sound and Vaan stepped through. "Hey, I'm leaving for the night... and tomorrow night... and.."

"I know.. 'and the night after that.' That's fine," Penelo replied, setting her comb down with her hair not completely combed.

"Will you be okay? I mean I..."

"I can find ways to keep myself busy..."

"Okay... see you later..."

"Yep."

Vaan walked up to Penelo, gave her a hug, followed by a small kiss on the cheek. "Bye sis."

"Bye."

Penelo walked Vaan to the door, waved good bye, then headed back to her room. She glanced at her clock.

"It's late..." she whispered to herself. She plopped herself on her bed. The bed was old and wore-in, so it was comfortable. Her eyes closed and opened. Closed and opened.

It was another day. She was alone and Vaan was off on his own affairs. Penelo rushed out of her work doors, and rushed down the streets. It was sunny this time, not rainy like the last time. She came to her home, slowing down wondering if she should check the slot beside the door. She proceeded to open the door, then stopped. She took one step back, and looked at the floor.

"You haven't recieved one from him in over a year, what makes you think he would give you one now?"

That sentence Vaan had said rushed through her head. She bit her lower lip, and reached her arm over to the slot, reaching her hand in it. Nothing. She looked down then looked to her side.

"Oh my-" Penelo gasped, almost stumbling back.

"Penelo!" Larsa smiled. "What a pleasure!"

"Y-y-yeah," Penelo smiled. "Uhm... would you like to come inside for some tea?"

Larsa stood there smiling at her. How tall he has grown, Penelo thought. "Larsa?" Penelo asked. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't talk.

Penelo sat up in her bed. She looked around.

Just a dream. "That was... awkward..." Penelo mumbled to herself as she got ready for work.

So, it was another day. She was alone and Vaan was off on his own affairs. Penelo rushed out of her work doors, and rushed down the streets. It was sunny this time, not rainy like it was the last time. She came to her home, slowing down and eyeing the slot. There was a white envelope in it. She quickily reached her hand in grabbed the envelope. On the front it read: Penelo. On the back it read: Lady Ashe. Penelo headed inside and kicked the door closed behind her. She tore apart the envelope, and unfolded the letter inside.

_My dearest Penelo,_

_I had a dream about you last night and couldn't help but think about how much I would love to see you again. _

_On Friday next week we are having a banquet at the castle. I would like to invite you and Vaan, for I have_

_something special to present to you. I would very much appreciate it if you would show up._

_Your dear friend,_

_Ashe_

Penelo stood there for a moment silent. Then shouted, "Yes!"

Days of the usual routine passed.

Penelo was home, and she paced in her living area. The door handle turned, making a click noise, and Vaan walked in.

"Vaan!" Penelo shouted as she pounced on him. "We have to go! We have to go!"

Vaan laughed lightly pulling her off of him. "Go where?"

Penelo shoved the paper in Vaan's face. Vaan read the letter aloud, but quietly. Penelo's smile grew larger and larger as he read each word.

"'Your dear friend, Ashe.'" Vaan finished.

"Can we go, please? Please! Please. Please. Please. Please. Pl-"

"Yes, yes, we can go!" Vaan laughed.

Penelo jumped up and ran around the apartment yelling "Yes!"

"But that's tomorrow, so we have to go now..." Vaan stated.

"Oh, I'll find my best clothes!" Penelo shouted as she ran to her room.

Vaan stood there dumbfounded. "Same... here?'

He stood there as Penelo rummaged through her room. He glanced over to her door, then headed quietly over to his room.

Penelo had on a light blue dress with thin straps. It was silky and cut off right above her knee. She leaned over the vanity, quickly glimpsing her almost non-existent cleavage, then her face. She forced a smile as she played with her bangs a bit, then she cheerfully trotted out of her room.

Vaan was out in the living room. He was wearing a worn black vest and black pleated trousers. Most of his nice white dress shirt was tucked in, but some stuck out. Penelo's cheeks puffed up as she snorted at the sight of him, and covered her mouth with her hands.

Vaan's eyebrows raised and formed upside down arcs. His face flushed red.

"Eh... what's so funny?" He asked.

"You look like you're trying to dress like Balthier." Penelo said in between snorts. She straightened herself up and stopped laughing, and said in a more light tone, "You should tuck in all of your shirt."

Vaan looked down, and sighed. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and shoved his hands in his pants, his shirt with it. He pulled his hands out and it was tucked, but sloppily.

Penelo shook her head, "That's good enough."

With that, they left.

It was getting dark, and they had been walking awhile. Penelo was beginning to grow impatient. His walking pace was fast, and she was struggling to keep up with him.

"Are we walking there?" Penelo asked, slightly irritated.

"No." Vaan replied.

"Well how are we getting there then? And how much longer are going to be walking like this? Penelo asked.

"I'm trying to find someone with chocobos, okay? It's late out so it might be harder to find someone, and I don't need you complaining in the background." Vaan snapped.

Penelo scowled. "Okay... fine. Whatever. Be a jerk."

Vaan rolled his eyes.

They kept walking for a bit longer. Penelo sighed a long, loud sigh. "Ugh... I'm getting tired of walking."

"What do you want me to do? carry you?" Vaan snapped.

Penelo stopped walking and crossed her arms. Vaan continued on a few more steps. He stopped, and turned to see Penelo. "Okay, what now?" He whined.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you being so... so mean? You weren't like this earlier..." Penelo stated.

Vaan groaned and put his palm on his forehead. "I'm jut stressed."

"Stressed about what? What is there to be stressed out about?"

"Just work... Penelo. Okay? Don't worry about it." Vaan looked at her. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Sorry. Now come on, let's go." he headed a few more steps then stopped again when he didn't hear her footsteps follow. He turned around again, "Penelo."

She was looking off into the sky, ignoring him. Vaan sighed and walked over to her and lightly touched her arm. "Penelo, I said I'm sorry."

'"Well, you were being a jerk."

"Okay, I won't be a jerk anymore, can we continue on, please?" Vaan asked. She still wouldn't talk to him. "I'll let you sleep on the chocobo ride."

Penelo looked at him. "Okay, fine."

"That's a lot of gil for a chocobo ride," Vaan said.

The merchant closed his eyes and tilted his head up. "Take it or leave it."

Vaan looked over at Penelo who shrugged, then turned to the merchant and handed him the gil. The merchant smiled and stepped aside. He unfastened a chocobo from his gate then gave the rein to Vaan. "Have a nice trip." He smiled.

Vaan got on the chocobo, and helped Penelo on after him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"Try to sleep," Vaan insisted.

The chocobo began to move steadily, and Penelo closed her eyes.

"Hey," Penelo heard Vaan's voice say, "Rise and shine we're there."

Penelo blinked hard, then opened her eyes and blinked several more times. The sun was just starting to rise, and Ashe was heading out to greet them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here is the second chapter :D Obviously. So once again, I'm trying to keep the pace decent, and the characters in character. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Please R&R

* * *

><p>Ashe and Penelo headed down a corridor with rooms on each side of the hallway decently spaced apart. "It's so nice to see you again," Ashe began as she whirled around, "how have you been?'<p>

Penelo glanced around. The palace was beautiful. "Penelo?" Ashe asked.

"Oh, sorry. What was that?" Penelo asked feeling ridiculous.

Ashe chuckled. "Something on your mind?"

_Yes_, Penelo thought. "No."

Ashe stared at her for a second, as if she could see right through her little white lie, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Anyway, as I asked before, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine. Just a little tired." Penelo replied.

Ashe nodded. "How about Vaan. I would have asked him but Balthier ripped him from us so soon. Ha, I missed all of you so much."

"We've missed you too. And Vaan is fine. He's not really home much, so I don't get to talk to him all that much."

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Are you two-"

"Oh no no no no," Penelo said quickly, "absolutely not. He's like a brother to me."

Ashe nodded. "Oh see, I thought- I mean we all thought that you two- ah, nevermind. I expect you two will stay here for a few days. Vaan will be staying with Balthier in a room because he's staying a few days and I made sure you and fran have your own rooms-'

"Wait... we're staying here a few days?" Penelo asked.

Ashe stared at her confused, then raised her hands to her lips and let out a small gasp, "Did I forget to include that in the letter?"

Penelo nodded and sighed, "Yes. But it should be fine. I wanted to get out soon anyway."

Ashe let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good. I'm sorry I didn't mention that." She headed a few steps down and reached for a door handle, "This is where you will be staying. Quickly put your stuff in there then come out and talk to me."

Penelo nodded, and headed into the room. She walked in and set down her coat on the bed. She looked around. Her bed was large with silk sheets, and a red canopy hung over the bed. There was a brass vanity in the corner and a closet in the other corner. There was a large balcony with see-through curtains covering the glass. The floors were hardwood. Branching from her room was a small bathroom. Instead of going to investigate everything including the bathroom, Penelo headed out into the hallway.

"What do you think?" Ashe asked.

"It's beautiful!" Penelo exclaimed.

Ashe smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now come on," she began to head back down the hallway as Penelo followed, "I have some gorgeous clothes I need you to try on. Then you can explore. And after that I need you to come to the ballroom, because there's going to be a dance."

"But-" penelo began as the word dance repeated through her head, "I'm not that good at dancing with people. I can do a few solo dances... but that's all."

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to dance if you don't want to." Ashe assured her. They entered a large room where a few people socialized. They all knelt down as Ashe sped through. Penelo glanced at the people. All their heads were bowed, and it was silent. Then they were out of that room. Ashe gripped the door handle to another room, and her and penelo entered. Two young ladies were in there who turned and saw Ashe and curtioused her. "Lady Ashe," they said in unison.

They were twins. With pretty raven black hair, and painted plump red lips. They were thin, but had a nice womanly shape.

They rised back up and smiled gently at Penelo and Ashe.

"Penelo, these are two of my nice maids. As you can see, they are twins. This is mira, you can tell her from the beauty mark on her chin. And Myra, who you can tell from her dark brown eye and her light brown eye, and also, she does not have a beauty mark."

"Nice to meet you," Penelo smiled.

They smiled, and said in unison, "Nice to meet you too."

"Please," Ashe began, "bring out some pretty outfits for her."

They nodded, and left the room.

"Ashe you don't need to-" Penelo turned to Ashe.

"No, it's fine. You deserve to be spoiled," Ashe insisted.

Penelo looked at her face for a few moments longer, then looked down. She felt guilty. She looked back to Ashe, "Who else will be there?"

"A lot of people. But are you talking about the people that you might be more familiar with?" Ashe asked

"Yes."

"Well, I know Balthier is here, and Fran, Vaan, obviously, and Basch will be here too."

_Basch_, Penelo thought,_ but wouldn't that mean..._

"Does that mean Larsa will be here?" Penelo asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Larsa will be here too, that's why basch is here. I can't wait to see Basch."

"Yeah..." Penelo looked off into the distance.

The twins came out from behind curtains with clothes piled in their arms.

Mira set her pile on the table. "So I'm Mira, and I'll be doing your hair and make up."

Myra set her pile next to Mira's and turned. "And I will be helping you choose an outfit."

"Well, I'll leave you three alone. Have fun Penelo.' Ashe said as she left the room.

"Shall we start with blue?" Myra asked.

"Uhhh," Penelo began slightly distracted, "yeah..."

"That one is simply beatiful!" Myra excaimed.

Penelo turned to see herself in the mirror. It was blue. Light blue. It revealed her shoulders and covered about an inch of her upper arm. It had a corset top that pushed her breasts together and made her look like she had a figure. A nice blue skirt flowed down past her ankles. It was simple and blue.

"I agree." mira said.

Myra dug in the pile of clothes and pulled out blue lace up sandals. "How about these to match?"

Penelo smiled, "Sure." Myra handed them to her and Penelo laced them up.

"Now, you're hair," Mira began.

"No!" Penelo said quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't like any make up or anything. Thanks though."

"Okay. Well have a wonderful time tonight," Mira smiled.

"Yes," Myra agreed.

Penelo smiled lightly, "Okay. Thanks a lot you two."

They nodded and Penelo left. The halls were quiet. The party would be starting in fifteen minutes. She looked around. Where to start? She began to head to the main hall corridor, when she heard someone shout:

"Lord Larsa!"

She turned her head in the direction from which the voice came. She headed quietly down a hallway and could hear a conversation between two males.

"Will you dance tonight?"

_Basch._

"Only if I feel the need to. There is no one I can think of that I'd like to dance with."

_Larsa._

His voice had gotten deeper. Penelo tiptoed faster down the hallway. There was a cracked door, it had to be where the voices were coming from.

"I imagine you will dance," Larsa assumed.

"Of course. That is... if _she_ decides to dance. I will dance with no one but her." Basch replied.

Penelo made it to the door and peered through. She could see Basch sitting on a bed gazing at the wall. And Larsa. She could see the back of his head. He was tall. A lot taller. And his hair seemed to be the same length from when she last saw him. He turned a bit, but not to where Penelo could see him. He was gazing out the window. Penelo leaned closer to see if she could get a better look, but the door creaked.

Penelo quickly stumbled away with a gasp, and bolted down the hallway, being careful not to trip over her dress. She heard basch and larsa rush to the door. She had been out of the hallway before they could get a glimpse of her. She ran into a large room just down the hallway and people waited around casually. She peeked around the corner.

"Looks as if I forgot to close the door all the way," Basch said as he scratched his head.

"Perhaps it was just the wind," Larsa suggested. "We should head down to the ballroom now. The party should begin any minute."

"Yes."

Penelo quickly whirled back around the corner. She followed a crowd of people who seemed like they knew where they were going. She glanced back. She couldn't see Larsa or Basch.

The ballroom was huge. People stood everywhere, making it difficult to work someone's way through and talked and laughed together. Penelo shoved her way passed people, saying "Excuse me" and "I'm sorry" as she worked her way through. She made it to a pillar and leaned against it. She saw Larsa and Basch walk in, and looked away pretending not to notice them. Music began.

Couples and friends embraced each other and began dancing gracefully. Penelo watched each and every one of them. She smiled as boys twirled their girls, and as couples stared right into each others eyes.

"Milady," a voice said next to her.

Penelo turned. A boy with black combed hair and a curly mustache smiled at her. "Care for a drink?" He showed her a tray he was carrying full of small glasses oof alcohol and punch.

"Thank you," Penelo said as she reached for a glass that was filled with pink liqiud. She sipped it. Punch. The boy smiled and walked away, asking over people for drinks. Penelo glanced over to an empty corner that Balthier and Fran were standing in. Balthier stood only inches away from Fran. They were talking, and Balthier would occasionally stroke her cheek.

She watched them, until she was filled with the heavy feeling of being watched. She turned her gaze to directly in front of her. Basch and Larsa on the otherside of the room. Basch appeared to be talking to Larsa. Larsa was not listening though. He was looking at Penelo. Penelo felt her heart stop for a moment, and then it began pounding away, faster and faster.

Larsa lightly nudged Basch's arm. "What is it?" Basch asked.

"Over there, across the room," Larsa said, quickly looking at Basch, then back at Penelo.

"Why, that looks like Penelo!"

"It is."

"She is quite beautiful."

Penelo quickly turned away. She didn't know what to do. She began to head away.

"Where is she going?" Basch asked.

Larsa grinned. "Nowhere." He headed away from Basch.

Larsa politely made his way through the crowd towards Penelo. He was making sure he would get to her before she left the room.

Basch smiled. "Larsa..."

Penelo had almost made it out of the room, until Larsa grabbed her wrist. She whirled around. She opened her mouth to speak, but Larsa spoke first. "Dance with me."

Penelo gaped, staring at him. "B-b-but I don't know how to!"

"It doesn't matter," Larsa replied, his brown eyes lighting up, "just follow my lead." He pulled her back into the crowd of people, and began to dance with her.

She stumbled it a little, but it was easier than she thought. He smiled and watched her face as they danced. Penelo glanced up at his. He looked similar to how he did five years ago. Just older.

Penelo finally got the courage to speak. "I haven't heard from you in over a year."

Larsa looked puzzled. "That's odd, because I sent you letters, but they were being constantly returned."

Penelo groaned, "I forgot to send you a letter after we moved."

"I see," Larsa smiled. "You look beautiful." He said.

She blushed. "It's been five years."

They danced silently for a few moments.

"Get ready for a spin," Larsa informed her.

"A sp-" And she was spinning. She stumbled and began to trip, but Larsa pulled her back to him. Penelo's face flushed red. _Are we standing closer to eachother than before?_ Penelo wondered. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."  
>And the music stopped.<p> 


End file.
